The invention is directed to a simple and inexpensive means for separating one coffee filter from a pack of filters employing a small hand held device having one or more sharp points.
Coffee filters may be made of various materials that will allow the separation of liquid from solids. However, they are generally made from fibrous products, such as paper, that tend to be tightly held together by suction and fiber adhesion. Thus, it becomes very time consuming and frustrating in order to separate only one filter at a time, particularly for persons in a food service business that prepare large amounts of coffee.
In any business, it is of course important to conserve time and avoid waste. In the food service business, the present practice, without the disclosed invention, requires a time consuming tedious task to pre-separate the filters before rush periods during which there is no time for fumbling around with thin paper filters that are stuck together.
A further object of this invention is to allow the reduction of waste during the coffee filter manufacturing process. Waste can be reduced by allowing more filters to be cut and formed into a pack without concern that the customer may not be able to separate each filter from the others. Also if there is shipping or storage damage to filter packs there will be less waste since the device of this invention will allow separation of even crushed packs. This tool device may also result in the elimination of extra material and costs that may be incurred in buying expensive boxes and plastic containers to protect the filters during transit and storage.
The present invention further provides an improved method to simplify the separation of paper filters by the general public and homemakers. This invention is an even greater assistance tool for persons with short fingernails or poor eyesight, the elderly and others who have difficulty performing detailed tasks.
A further object is to improve sanitary conditions by reducing the possibility of contamination with microorganisms, debris or the like, since there is less hand and finger contact with the filters when employing the device of this invention. This is particularly important in the food service industry where the public is being served.
Various other objects and advantages will hereinafter become more fully apparent from the following descriptions and illustrations of the presently preferred embodiments of this invention.